Oz of the Northlands
by shellycat
Summary: Oz grew up in the cold Northlands and one day came to live at Redwall, but before he came to Redwall he lived in Send Valley and faced the joys and pains of life in the snowy north.
1. Chapter 1: Orphan

The winter had been hard that year, little food or water was around and what little water there was, was frozen, and the badger maid knew it. She scanned the area from the den she and her two little ones were in, she sighed "Powell, where are you?"

Behind her a little one of about 5 seasons, tall for his age, had woken up and his younger brother was still sleeping. "Mom?"

The badger maid turned "Zork, why are you up dear go back to sleep your wake Oz up."

Zork stays by her side, "Dad hasn't returned has he?"

The badger maid smiles and gets her cloak, "Watch your younger brother, I will be back soon alright." Without a word she went out as it started to snow, luckily or maybe unlikely she had not gone far before she seen something she rather not and gasped as she ran towards a still figure laying on the path, "Powell!"

Powell is barely aware of where he is, very weak and near death, his eyes flutter open as he focuses on the blurry image of his mate, " Kate..my love, tried to find some food but got lost…so cold." He shivered.

Kate frowns and checks him knowing it's too late to help him, "Please…"

Powell answers weakly, "The..tribe beasts..not far, take Oz and Zork, you can live there they..they are friends….I love you…" With this he breaths his last.

Kate weeps and it's unclear how long she stayed there, she buries her mate and heads back to the den to find both her little ones awake and this only makes her cry more, they both hug her as if they already know what she is going to say.

The next morning the three are traveling along a path, Kate coughs roughly and frowns, "Almost…there dears."

Oz stumbles and is picked up by his older brother as he speaks "Mama. I hungie, needs foods…"

Kate smiles weakly, "Food is soon Oz dear, we just need to –cough- get to the place we are going." She gets a few more feet and falls.

Zork quickly gets to her side and sits Oz down so he can help his mother up, he frowns "Your herbs, did you bring them?"

Kate frowns, "Ran out couple days-cough cough- ago, that's why your..father was out for food and herbs, the tribe beasts will help us, we are close now dears and they were great friends of your father."

-Two Hours Later—

The path had gotten smaller in the trees and a lot more trees lined it, they had finally made it to a clearing where a group of wolves, wildcats, a couple foxes and a few hares stayed, a wolf in a starry robe approached them as they came.

Zork stayed close to Oz and his mother, unsure of the beasts around him.

Kate greeted the wolf, "I..am Kate, mate to Powell whom would come here and visit and trade with you please-cough- let us-cough- stay…" She didn't get much out as she fell into the arms of the wolf chieftain, he looked her over and called over another wolf " Stonepaw..to the infirm with her." He looked at Oz and Zork as he speaks, "Come inside and you will have warmth and food."

Oz quickly liked the idea and ate two bowls of the fish stew and was the first to fall asleep by the fire. Zork on the other paw stayed awake, he ate but only a little and stood to check on their mother.

The healers were tending to the badger maid and all seemed to be muttering and frowning, "She won't last the night…"

Zork frowns and sits down to wait, he slips in later as he looks at his mother, "Mommy…please wake up, please."

Kate opens her eyes slowly, "Zork…you're so big, promise me one thing..if..if I don't make it."

Zorn says, "Mommy, you'll get better, they can help you."

Kate speaks again "A promise, please…your watch over your brother Oz no matter what, always and forever."

Zork nods, "Yes Mommy, I promise"

Kate weakly smiles and closes her eyes going into a deep faint. She never woke from it and died a couple days later. Both Oz and Zork were sad and now orphans as both parents were dead.

The chieftain of the tribe came up behind them, "I am Silverfangs, chieftain of the tribe of the flowing stream….if you are willing I will adopt you both as my sons."

Zorn looks at the wolf and sighs, he was not ready for any replacements yet, "Come on Oz, let's go back to our tent."

Oz looks at Silverfangs and then Zork and nods as he follows his older brother.

Silverfangs simply watches them knowing it was time they needed, time would heal all wounds both mental and physical.


	2. Chapter 2: Clan Life

It had been a couple weeks since thier parents died and both took it in different ways, Zork a little harder then Oz as Oz was still fairly young to understand. The winter was still cold, but almost over as the older of the badgers sat at a booth in the Send Valley Inn.

Oz walks over and smiles, "Zork, can me and you makes snow beast huh huh huh huh? can weeeeeeee?"

Zork smiles at his little brother, "Sure thing Ozzie, and it be de beast snow beast in Send!"

Oz smiles wide and rushes outside followed by Zork. A couple hours later they had a good size snow beast made with coal black eyes, a carrot nose, and a draw mouth of snow, it also had sticks for arms and legs.

Zork grins, "I say we name it..name it Wild one, heeeeheee heeee", He grined as it felt good to laugh again after two weeks of being depressed.

A sound of crunching snow greeted them and soon the to be seen Silverfangs, Oz ran up and hugged him and Zork watched, he nods " Hello Silverfangs."

Silverfangs patted Oz on the head and looked at Zork, "I am glad clan life is starting to suit you two, this brings me peace, as you grow you can learn many things of the tribe, healing arts and of nature and its ways."

Zork speaks up, "I want to learn to use my dad's blade,can anyone teach me that? He had started teaching me a season ago and would of keep teaching me if he had not died, I also want to learn more of Blacksmithing,like dad."

Oz smiles and lets them talk, he yawns and tugs on Silverfangs robes, "Me tried."

Silverfangs smiles and picks up Oz, "Come Zork, let's get home." They walk down a trail and by the time they get back to the clan grounds Oz is fast asleep so Silverfangs lays him down for a nap and exits his tent and motions Zork to him, "Zork, I am unsure where you can learn of the blade, maybe another clan member, I can teach of the staff to both you and Oz and I am sure our Blacksmith will let you watch him and prehaps learn from him, there may be teachers in Send."

Zork sighs and nods, "Alright, what ever you say Silverfangs."

As time went by winter turned to Spring and Spring to Summer to Fall and Oz was now 5 seasons and Zork 8 seasons. They were far from the tribe gathering supplies such as herbs,fish,berries and nuts and they were going to be late.

Oz frowns "We are going to be late, we will never get back in time and Father will be upset and ground us for life."

Zork grins and snickers, "Ya worry to much Ozzie, Big bro has a plan." He disappears and reappears with half of a hollowed out log he had been working on the past month, a sort of hollowed out looking sled and gets a twinkle in his eyes as he places the supplies inside, "Get in little bro."

Oz frowns "Is it safe, I don''t know." He looks down the hill to where the camp is a dot, "I think being grounded is alot better Zork."

Zork grins "Trust me only way ta travel." He picks up Oz and places him in front as he hops in and grins, "Fastest way ta travel too little bro..ready...set.."

Oz frowns and wiggles from his grip "Noooo!"

Zork screams as they start the quick downhill ride, "Go!...!"

Oz screams and closes his eyes as he holds on, they go fast and arrive, flying past Silverfangs of all beasts and making a bunch of snow fly over Silverfangs and a couple tribe beasts and crash into a spice merchant cart luckly unhurt.

The merchant screams "MY SPICES!..Silverfangs do something with your brats!"

Zork grins like a wild beast and dusts off and helps a still shaking Oz to his footpaws, the supplies are fine, "We are..errrr" He sees the very grump face of Silverfangs looking down at them, "Umm...hi ya."

Silverfangs is upset "Grounded for a week, and Zork two weeks for you."

Zork frowns "Ahhh man"

Oz whimpers and just sits there.

Silverfangs sighs and shakes his head as the clan gets the supplies together for the soon to be winter.


	3. Chapter 3:New skills and New Friends

(QUICK NOTE ON MY STORY. A season=2 human years. So if Oz is almost 6 seasons and Zork almost 9 seasons that means Oz is like a 12 year old in human terms and Zork an 18 year old.)

It was now winter and the food store were put away and the snow was back, Zork and Oz are getting in some lessons with the staff. Oz learns to use the staff very well, though Zork did learn it more quickly and grew rather bored and after a lesson ran off to find a snow hare that had been teaching him lessons with a blade.

The snow hare was well into his seasons and so was starting to show tuffs of white fur mixed in with his brown and black fur, he twirled his blade around and grinned when he saw the badger, Zork, approach. "Zork!...ya bally well came after all, ready for another jolly lesson?"

Zork smiles and nods, in his paw is a fine looking blade, his father Powell's blade, "Yep sir, I am ready."

The hare nods and prepares to start the lesson, Zork shows great skill in his swordsmanship and speed. The badger dodges and parries most of the swings, he jumps out of the way of one swing and gets a little of his head fur clipped, he frowns at this.

The hare chuckles and grins, "Ya are one of me best students Zork, you are learning faster than most for your age, your how old now?"

Zork smirks, "Almost 9 seasons now and me little bro is just about 6 Seasons."

The hare listens and nods, "He seems more into the healing arts doesn't he?"

Zork answers, "Ozzie also has learned to make teas, he is studying healing herbs and healing basics, I tried ta teach him to use a blade and he is not that good or interested in it, He likes the staff better."

The hare hmmms, "He should at least learn a little of using a blade for self-defense, simple blocking moves and defense moves, just in case."

Zork nods in understanding, "True my little bro needs to be protected, I promised mom I keep an eye on him and I would feel horrible if something ever happen to Ozzie."

The hare nods and then waves to Zork as the badger heads back to the clan grounds.

Oz is outside practicing with his staff near the stream that runs close to the clan grounds when he stops as a sound comes to his ears and he looks around.

A faint yelp for help and then a louder one, the sound comes from a lone badger maid of about 7 Seasons and she has fallen through some thin ice and is trying to get out. "Help!..some beast help!"

Oz drops his staff and rushes over to the stream and frowns as he can tell the ice is not that thick, he looks to the badger maid, "Umm…hold on!"

Zork has also heard the scream and rushes over as well, "Ozzie don't go on that Ice! "He gets the staff Oz dropped and uses it as a way to make a line to the badger maid, he carefully lies on the thicker ice and slides as close as he safely can, "Grab de staff. Grab it!"

The badger maid grabs the staff and is slowly pulled to safety and smiles, "Thank you both, my name is Northstar." Her fur is a light brown and she has the normal badger stripes and is very nice looking for a badger.

Oz smiles at the very pretty badger maid, "Ummm…hi, you need any help finding you're..family?"

Northstar giggles and smiles at Oz, "I am 7 seasons old, don't need anyone to watch me, as for family I only have my uncle Boris, we have a den not far from here up the path a little ways, so what's your name?"

Oz blinks, "Its Oz, I'm 6 seasons and will be 7 seasons by springtime, well tomorrow I am 6 seasons.. and this is.."

Zork chuckles and grins, "Zork at ye service hee hee, "He noggies Oz and grins, "Hey Ozzie tried ta get a girlfriend, hee hee"

Oz blushes at this and glares at Zork and goes to push him away, "Zork!"

Zork chuckles madly, "What Ozzie..I am just kidding little bro, hee hee. But seriously let's get back home."

Oz shakes his head and smiles at Northstar "Umm…see you around?"

Northpaw smiles, "Of course. " She leans forward and whispers, "You're cute."

Oz blushes more at these words and then quickly heads off to where the clan waits.

Zork chuckles and bows to the badger maid as he follows Oz on down the trail.

Northstar waves and heads up stream to her uncle, she smiles to herself knowing this most likely won't be the last time she sees Oz.

Over the next few weeks Oz and Northstar became friends and would sit for hours and talk to each other.

Oz smiles, "It will soon be spring, and then there will be some wildflowers growing, not very many but some."

The snowy north did have some flowers in places over spring and summer, but not too many as it was much colder in the snowy northlands and Mountains neat the clan grounds. The creek has now melting ice and beasts could fish and collect some herbs that grow by the streams as the first hints of spring shows itself.

Oz finds a few small purple flowers and then walks over to Northstar, "For you" He smiles, "They are pretty like you."

Northstar smiles and gives him a kiss on the forehead, "You're so sweet Oz."

Silverfangs walks towards them and smiles, "The spring feast is going to start soon you two, let us go."

Oz nods, "Alright Father, umm where is Zork at?"

The question of where Zork was is answered by a loud yell of "WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As Zork comes flying downhill on his homemade sled enjoying the last of the snows on the ground, he barely misses crashing into Silverfangs and the two badgers, but does end up bumping into a table and sends the two pies on it crashing to the ground and gulps as a tall fox glares at him "Those took all day to Bake!"

Zork starts takes off and is stopped by Silverfangs and he grins at the wolf chieftain, "Right..clean it up, sorry." The mess is cleaned up and the village, clan members, and friends sit down to eat and drink after Silverfangs gives thanks.

Northstar sits by Oz and chats with him and Zork sits nearby.

After the meal the beasts that are left are few as most have gone back home, Northstar hugs Oz and smiles "I will see you tomorrow Oz." She heads off with her Uncle Boris.

Oz smiles and nods, "Ok..Northstar." He watches her go as Zork comes up behind him.

"You like her, don't ya little bro, hee hee…" Zork says as he grins.

Oz blushes, "Hey…so what I..she is just nice, I..go away." He mutters.

Zork chuckles, "Go away…oh, sorry for making ya upset Ozzie…you like her and she likes you maybe in a season or two…ya never know" He winks and chuckles.

Oz blinks, "What?..Oh I don't think we are that close, we are just..friends." But deep down he wandered if he did indeed feel more than just friendship when he was around Northstar.

(In the next chapter Oz and Northstar friendship grows even stronger and feelings for one another grow deeper as well)


	4. Chapter 4: Life Together

Oz was up early to practice some staff moves when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Oz! Oz!" the voice called out and its owner soon came into view, it was Northstar.

Oz smiles brightly and rushes over to hug her and kiss her cheek, "Hey there Northstar."

Northstar giggles and smiles at Oz, "How are you doing today Oz, practicing the staff again?"

Oz nods, "Yep and a little with the blade, Zork wants me to learn to use one, even if it's just a little bit."

Northstar listened and smiled, "So where is he now?"

"Learning to be a blacksmith and better sword beast, he is really good at both." Oz answered her.

Northstar smiles, "So what are you good at?"

"I..well, healing arts and I make teas, and I do know how to use the staff pretty good. Silverfangs is teaching me the healing arts, he adopted me and my brother after our parents died and has become a father figure to me."

Northstar nods, "I seen him couple times, Silverfangs that is, he is the chieftain and a seer isn't he?"

Oz nods, "Yeah, but he doesn't always do much with his Seer knowledge, and he leads his tribe well."

"And he seems to have raised you and your brother well too." Northstar says.

"I guess so." He watches Northstar and goes to hold her paw, "You know you have soft paws and", He looks at her eyes and smiles softly, "And the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

Northstar giggles, "You're a charmer Oz, you know that."

"It's the truth, your beautiful Northstar and I am glad I meet you and hope we are never apart."

Northstar smiles "I hope we are never apart either Oz, I like you."

Oz gives her a gentle hug and is surprised when he gets one back and smiles widely.

Over the next few weeks Oz and Northstar was rarely apart and even helped to catch some fish for the tribe beasts. They both learned more about one another and were starting to fall in love.

Oz smiled as he walked to where Northstar was and smiled at her, "Northstar? It's the first day of summer and I have an important question to ask you?"

Northstar glanced at Oz, "What is that Oz dear?"

Oz got down on one knee and looked at Northstar, "I..don't have a ring or anything but I love you with all my heart and ask this, Northstar will you marry me?"

Northstar blinks and then smiles, "Yes, I love you too Oz." She kisses him and gives him a hug.

Oz returns the kiss and is filled with joy as he chuckles and smiles, "We need to tell everyone and soon, we could wed in the late summer or maybe fall?"

Northstar nods, "Yes we should, maybe Silverfangs can do the wedding love, think he would."

Oz grins "I am sure he would dear."

They make their to Silverfangs's tent as he gets up and smiles "You two wish to wed, it is good and I will gladly preform the wedding, by summers end we shall have the wedding and let Send and the tribe attend it.

Oz smiles "Thanks father."

Silverfangs bows "You are most welcome my son."

The wedding did indeed take place and a lot of beasts were there to see the wedding of Oz and Northstar, Oz stood near the front very happy and soon Northstar was led in, her gown very lovely looking and then she and Oz stood before Silverfangs.

Silverfangs smiles and clears his throat "We are all gathered for this joyful time, to join together Oz and Northstar."

Zork was sitting in a chair and grinning, he leaned down to another beast. "Me on de other paw, plans on living the single life, hee hee". He then is quiet.

Silverfangs goes on, "Oz, do you take Northstar to be your mate, in sickness and in health and in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

Oz smiles "I do"

Silverfangs nods, "Northstar? so you take Oz to be your mate, in sickness and in health and in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?"

Northstar smiles brightly, "Yes, Yes I do"

Silverfangs smiles, "The rings?"

Oz looks in his pockets and frowns, he looks over at Zork who blinks and then, "Oh, yeah." He finds a box and hands it to Silverfangs, "Hee..the rings." He quickly sits back down.

Silverfangs hands Oz and Northstar the rings "Both repeat after me as you place the ring on each other's finger…with this ring I thee wed."

Oz nods as he gives Northstar the ring," With this ring I thee wed."

Northstar slides a ring on Oz, "With this ring I..thee wed."

Silverfangs smiles, he says a small prayer and then nods "I now pronounce you husband and wife, do kiss the bride."

Oz kisses Northstar who returns the kiss with one of her own among large cheers and congrats.

Soon a big feast is held, not only to celebrate a wedding, but also a very good harvest that was gathered early for the fall. All seemed perfect.

Northstar became with child soon and Oz was happy and Zork was even happy too as he greeted the couple, "Well I be an uncle soon!"

Northstar and Oz chuckled and smiled, Oz walks over and hugs Zork, "This has been the best past few weeks of my life, life is great!"

But in his tent the wolf chieftain stirs in his sleep and sits up suddenly taking deep breaths and frowns, sweat going down his fur…"A..vision, but of what, what does it mean?" He gets out of bed and looks outside, he sniffs the air and shakes his head, a snow hare walks up to him "Sir? You alright?"

Silverfangs looks at him and sighs "A vision, of things to come"

The hare blinks, "Of what?"

Silverfangs frowns, "A wall of white,. Pain and cold, chaos..sometime after fall turns to winter, this winter brings danger."

( what does the vision mean? Danger? What sort of danger?..The next chapter will answer these questions….next chapter to be soon.)


	5. Chapter 5:Disaster!

Oz paced back and forth in the Send Valley infirm as his brother watched him and soon grew tried and finally spoke, "Ya know Ozzie, you're going to make a trench in de floor if you keep it up?"

Before Oz had a chance to respond the healer stepped out, "Congrats sir, it's a boy and you may now go in and be with your wife and newborn."

The infirm was quiet as Northstar held the newborn badger, she smiled as she seen Oz in the doorway, "Oz, come meet your son, Cole."

Oz walked over and smiles down at the newborn badger as he sleep, he smiled "He is so small."

Northstar smiles, "We are parents."

Oz hugs Northstar and smiled, all was wonderful.

The newborn was a joy to them both and over the next few weeks he learned to crawl and coo, he still had yet to learn to walk but he was only half a season old so his parents did not worry too much. It was now late fall and the weather was starting to get colder.

Silverfangs was mediating in his tent when he suddenly opened his eyes and stepped outside, the wind was extra cold as he looked skyward and frowned at the dark clouds, a single snowflake fell onto his nose and more soon followed as he looked around and found who he seeked, "Stonepaw, a storm approaches, we must get all inside to the Inn in Send, it will not be safe here soon."

Stonepaw nods not asking questions for if Silverfangs said it was not safe, then, it was not safe. The clan was not large, maybe about 40 beasts, and so gathering them up and getting to Send was not too hard. Silverfangs stayed behind to make sure all was safe and frowned, he turned when he seen Zork running up to him, "Come on Silverfangs we should go."

Silverfangs frowns, "Where is Oz and his family and are you sure everyone is out of the clan grounds?"

Zork answers, "Ozzie lives on the path down the Mountain trail, the one before the one that leads to Send."

Silverfangs frowns, "Danger is coming."

Zork blinks, "You mean the snow will get deeper, how deep?"

The snow had gotten deeper and Oz was still at his and Northstar's Den, Northstar was trying to talk her uncle Boris into coming to the Inn.

Her uncle snorted, "I am not leaving the den, den been in the family for seasons, me and you are the last of the Northern badgers…" He glances at Oz "Well guess Oz and Cole too.."

Oz listens as he looks up the path, the snow was starting to slow some, "We can go now before it gets worse, come on."

Northstar nods as she holds her son Cole close to her. She went in long enough to get a locket she had in her family for many, many seasons and let Oz led the way back up the path.

Northstar's uncle Boris was old and so he easily lost his footing and slipped on the ice, he grunted and slid a few feet further down and past the den, he rubbed his knee and muttered to himself.

Oz looked back and nodded to Northstar, "Stay here love, I will get your uncle." He carefully walked down and helped the older badger to his foot paws, the older badger smiled "Thanks you young man." As he looked back towards where Northstar and Cole was as he heard a rumbling noise and the smile was replaced with a look of horror.

Oz quickly looked up and gasped, up further an avalanche had started and was quickly coming down towards them, "Northstar!Cole!" He ran towards them and went to try and get them off the path.

Northstar help Cole closer and screamed, she couldn't get out of the way and the avalanche of snow and ice surrounded her and the dibbun and took her and Cole down the path at a faster path, it crashed into pine trees and moved towards Oz and the older badger gathering them up in its path.

Boris eyes went wide as the snow wall knocked him off his foot paws and buried him and kept going, faster and faster and towards a drop off, part of it went to the clan grounds and buried it, luckily no one was in the clan grounds at the time.

Oz gasped and coughed, he tensed up in pain as his shoulder hit a tree and another one, he tried to grab ahold of Northstar's paw as she went past him and only managed to hold it a few seconds, "Northstar!..Cole!" He gasped out, and his worst nightmare seemed to be coming true, Northstar and Cole went over the very steep drop-off, "Noooooooo!"

Boris managed to miss the steep drop off but was killed by the weight of the snow, ice and trees mixed together.

Oz reached out and grabbed a large tree limb and held on tight as he could as the snow, rocks, ice and trees raced past him, they started to slow as he lost his grip and fell, he slammed into a small overhang about 10 feet down and it was barely big enough for him to lay on, his right shoulder was dislocated and his right arm broke in two places, his left leg broke as well and cuts and bruised were all over him, but he was alive..just barely. Tears streamed down his face as he sobbed and shivered as his tears turned to ice he lost conscious, but didn't seem to care.

Back at the Inn a worried Silverfangs looked out the window and sighs sadly.

Zork had seen the avalanche happen and raced towards the direction, he knew his younger brother was in its path, he came to a halt and gasped at the chaos below him and tears came to his face, "Noo…Ozzzie!" He ran and slid some down the path and scanned the area, he found Boris and took his pulse and frowns sadly, he then looked down and seen the clan grounds and frowned more, he gulped as he slowly came to the drop-off and looked down and shook his head.

Oz was still alive, barely alive and needed a healer quickly if he was to survive, he gave a very weak groan.

Zork dropped to his knees and sobbed, he then heard the faint noise and crawled to the edge and looked down seeing the small overhang and.."Ozzie!..Hold on, Zork is coming, he is coming little bro." He carefully gets out a rope and tied it to a tree that was thick and still safe and made his way down, he was happy Oz was alive but worried about his condition and pulled Oz carefully into his lap and held him just as an eagle came flying over, Zork called the eagle down. "Hey, you..come here"

The eagle flew down and looked at the badgers, he nodded in understanding, "I shall get help, do not move. "He flew off quickly into the direction of Send.

Oz groaned weakly and barely could be heard, "N..Northstar…Cole…Boris..go…gone.." He coughed up a little blood from where he bruised a lung and then slipped into a deep faint.

Zork frowns as he listened and holds Oz close, "I am so sorry little bro, don't worry we will get you to an infirm, your be ok you hear me little bro, your be..be ok." He waited for what seemed like hours and finally he head a familiar voice.

"Zork!" the voice called.

Zork called up, "Down here Silverfangs, quick Oz is in bad bad shape!"

(Oz will remain in what is basically a coma, or as they call it in Redwall terms a Deep Faint , he will survive but what shape will he be in emotional wise, next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it written, which may not be till after Aug. 1st. Please review! Thanks!)


	6. Chapter 6: Depression

The Snow Dragon Inn was full of beasts affected by the storm, a snow hare stood before them trying to keep the calm, "Ok, ok every beast, calm yourself, the chieftain is very busy right now and the scout we sent out to check on how bad an avalanche affected the area has yet to get back."

A wolf walked forwards, "What of the clan grounds, are they still there when can we go home?"

"Yeah", Came another voice, "When?"

Voices were raised and threats of a fight, then suddenly all went quiet as Silverfangs walked in looking very tried, he gave a nod and spoke, "Greetings, I am unsure how to answer your questions, some of the clan grounds were buried but, we can rebuild I am sure. On a sad note of news, some lives were lost." He clears his throat as he speaks, "Northstar and her young son Cole, Boris and a couple beasts from the village of Send whom had been out on a fishing trip. "He frowns as he goes on, "My adopted son Oz is in critical condition, his brother Zork is staying by his side to help keep an eye on him, Oz is in a deep faint and has yet to awaken from it. I must tend to other matters." He walks off without another word passing the scout.

The scout speaks "Sir?"

Silverfangs stops "Yes, what news do you bring me?"

The scout answers, "Half of the clan grounds were destroyed, but looks like repairs could be made in spring, luckily the storage building was not damaged so our food stores are ok sir."

Silverfangs nods and dismisses the scout happy for a bit of good news, the rest will hopefully come with time and patience.

Meanwhile in the infirm Oz lays on a cot, his right arm in a cast and his left leg in a cast as well, a bandage on his forehead, various cuts and bruises tended to all over him, he was still in a deep faint and had been for a day and a half, beside him Zork sat in a chair.

Zork took Oz's left paw carefully and frowns, "Come on Ozzie, please wake up little bro."

Oz stayed still except for the rise and fall of his chest, which showed he was alive; otherwise he didn't move or make a sound.

-Another day passes-

Oz groans as he slowly wakes up, his eyes flutter open and he weakly looks around, at first not remembering what happen and then when he does the frown forms and the tears come.

Zork has been by Oz side almost the whole time he has been in here, he snaps awake now and smiles, tears but ones of joy on his face, "Oz!..Oz your awake, you're alive!"

Oz starts to say something and coughs, a couple healers rush to his side and push Zork out of the infirm, Oz is given some water and soup to eat, he eats slowly and bandages are changed and then Zork is allowed back into the room.

Zork walks over and offers a smile, "Oz, I am glad you're awake, ya scared me "

Oz looks at Zork, "Where is..Northstar and Cole?"

Zork frowns, the frown is all Oz needs to know what happen indeed did happen and he turns to face the wall, Zork sighs and speaks, "I am sorry Oz, so sorry, but would they want you to be sad like this?"

Oz does not answer and keeps facing the wall as tears flow, he then speaks to simple words, "Go away."

Zork frowns more and stands "I..I will check on ya later little bro, you rest." He slips out.

The healers tend to Oz and over the next few days his wounds slowly heal, physical ones heal not mental ones. He ate yes, but barely enough to stay alive and never tried to leave his bed in the infirm, nor did he speak to any beast since he had awakened. One day he did get up quietly and was able to limp out of the infirm, he got a dark colored sleeveless cloak and put it around him and made his way outside, it was dusk and few were around and the clan beasts had already gone to the clan grounds and started to rebuild, he walked on down a path and into the woods nearby and sat down.

Oz was no longer the cheerful and fun loving badger he once was; he avoided every beast, even his brother Zorn and the chieftain Silverfangs. If anyone came near him he growled and walked away, he found a place in the woods, an abandon den and lived there, alone and rarely came out, it was the first day of summer when Silverfangs came looking for him, winter and spring having passed and the wolf worried for him.

"Oz?" Asked Silverfangs, " Are you home?"

Oz answers as he steps out of a dark corner, "What do you want?"

Silverfangs frowns, "You have been here for 2 weeks, I worry, you speak to no one or go anywhere. You have not even spoken with Zork."

"I have my reasons, now go away." Oz says sternly, he fiddles with a dagger he keeps around and slips it into his pocket.

"You are going somewhere, your heart is troubled" Silverfangs says walking closer.

Oz shakes his head and walks past Silverfangs, "Going out and don't worry if I don't return, I don't plan too." He walks on down a path that leads to a creek tears in his eyes.

He did not time how long he walked, he followed the creek and then fell to his knees, he pulled out the dagger and held it above his chest, only one thought on his mind, he closed his eyes and started to bring it down, he stopped an inch from his chest and sniffed the air.

Smoke

And a weak cry of a dibbun

Oz dropped the dagger and rushed on down the creek, what he saw was a small campsite, of maybe a couple dozen beasts and it was in flames, he scanned the area and found the source of the crying and rushed in, inside he found a small dibbun mouse of about a season old, he reached down and picked him up and then managed to get back out, he coughed and frowned, the dibbun was the lone survivor of the event, he worried about the fire speeding when a loud thunder clasp and pouring rain solved that problem, he looked down at the small mouse in his arms, what was he going to do next.

(Next chapter tells tells more about the little orphaned mouse dibbun)


	7. Chapter 7:Maxtor

Oz had not planned on coming back to Send, but the dibbun mouse needed the aid of a skilled Healer and he only knew of one, Silverfangs, and so that's where he ran to and as he came into the clan grounds beasts let him pass and blinked.

Silverfangs was mediating and opened his eyes and stood as Oz came in panting, he took one look at the dibbun in his arms and quickly took it and walked over to his tent, in his tent he had his herbs and medicines and could help the mouse.

Oz stayed outside the tent and sat down, he then groaned as Zork sat beside him.

"I am glad you came back little bro, I was worried", Zork said concern.

Oz sighed, "Leave me alone, I am only helping a dibbun, there was a small campsite, couple little huts, lightning I think caused the fire."

Zork frowned, "Oh. I see hope the little guy is alright."

Oz nods slowly, "Yes me too."

The wait wasn't too long as later on Silverfangs reported, "His right paw is burned badly, it may not heal right, the rest cuts..a bruise, will heal, a little smoke in his lungs should heal, he is lucky you found him when you did my son."

Oz nods, "I am glad he will be ok." He stands to head out of the village, "If you will excuse me."

Silverfangs spoke as Oz left, "I know what you attempted Oz, and you still have it in your mind." He walks up to him "Would Cole or Northstar want you to do that? You are feelings hopeless and lost…another is now lost as well, and needs someone, just as bad as you need someone."

Oz slows and looks at Silverfangs, he sighs and shakes his head at the old wolf, those seer powers are annoying sometimes, but he speaks, "No one needs me."

"That is not true, the dibbun needs you, and I think you need him." Silverfangs states.

Oz raises an eyebrow "I need him? How so?"

Silverfangs only smiles, "To be needed."

Oz thinks and nods, "I have thought of adopting him maybe, but that does not mean I am staying in Send or the northlands, I cannot too much pain and memories" Tears go down his checks.

Silverfangs tilts his head, he nods, "I understand fate has other things in store for you, elsewhere."

Oz frowns, "I will care for the dibbun as if he is my own. But…it will still not be the same."

Silverfangs nods in understanding, "You will do fine, your become a good caretaker for the dibbun mouse and in caring for him, will help you with future plans."

Oz shakes his head, "No..I will never have another mate, I will never let anyone get close to me again, no family..I could not handle the pain of that great a lose again, I will care for the dibbun, make sure he is safe and has a simple home, doesn't mean he and I will…become close, like family,."

About that time Zork walked up, "No family? What about me?"

Oz sighs, "Your always be my big brother but I cannot stay here…"

The next morning Zork woke and looked around, a paw was placed on his shoulder and he turned to see Silverfangs., "He left before the sun rose, took the mouse dibbun and went south."

Zork felt tears, "He..He..my little bro didn't even say goodbye..H..how could he not…say goodbye."

Silverfangs closes his eyes, "Oz will be fine, he will face many things as he travels, at first he will not want them he will grow distance and almost lose all feelings, but will get them back with the help of friends to come."

Zork blinks, "Friends ta come?"

Silverfangs nods, "Friends to come" He walks back to his tent, Zork frowns and sighs as he follows him.

Meanwhile in a den away from the Mountains of snow and Ice and into what was the northern woods, close to a river was Oz and the dibbun. The river was maybe a 2 miles away.

The dibbun looked up at Oz and pointed.

Oz didn't smile and simply looked at him, "You need a name….I know Maxtor. Greetings Maxtor I am Oz, your caretaker."

Maxtor just pointed and smiled some, he spoke a word.."o..o…Oz!


	8. Chapter 8:Raiseing Maxtor

Over the next couple seasons the dibbun grew and Oz and him went from the den to a place as little closer to the river moss, and found an abandon hut Oz fixed up with some help of a wandering otter, whom didn't stay long, just a couple weeks, and now the large one room hut belonged to Oz and Maxtor.

Maxtor woke early and got out of his small bed and ran over to Oz poking him, "Oz..Oz..wakie! Up!"

Oz groaned and opened his eyes at his adopted son, now 3 seasons and slowly sat up, "I am awake now Maxtor now calm down."

Maxtor frowned, the badger never did smile at him, but was kind still and he had grown close to him, "Can I play outside today Oz?"

"No" Oz said firmly and stands slowly and nods "You know dangers could be outside anywhere, we only leave the house for supplies and most of the time they are brought to us by an old friend, a bartender from Send."

"Can we go to Send one day?" the dibbun asked.

"No " Was the reply from Oz.

Maxtor frowned, "You say no to everything Oz" He then went to wait for breakfast.

A couple more seasons passed, supplies brought to them once a month and life seemed simple, but Maxtor craved the chance to explore, he was 5 seasons now and so wanted to venture outside, even if it was a short distance.

Oz sighed at the question, "The answer is still No Maxtor, it is dangerous south and you know it."

"I do?" asked Maxtor, "How I never go out to see, like twice been out with you in like 4 seasons time to look for herbs, come on trust me let me find some herbs, I am almost an adult."

Oz looks annoyed, "Look your only 5 seasons, your be 6 Seasons in a couple weeks and that is barely out of dibbun seasons."

Maxtor sighs and gives those sad puppy eyes.

Oz sighs and nods, "Fine the river is just ½ a mile away from the hut, but if you're not back by sundown you're in trouble and that gives you a whole day as its morning now."

Maxtor smiles and hugs Oz "Thank you Oz!" He rushes off with the herb book.

Oz frowns at the hug, but nods "Yeah yeah." It seemed he disliked hugs and normally wouldn't of got one but Maxtor was over happy and probably forgot, he sits down in a chair by the hut and waited for his return, least today was a nice sunny day.

Maxtor returned all full of excitement and he had the herbs as well.

Oz stands "Well you paid attention and you're happy, why are you happy?" He keeps the same emotionless face.

Maxtor smiles, "I meet an otter, he helped me find the herbs and told of a place called Redwall and it sounds cool and can we go!" This all said real fast.

Oz glare and gives a very stern, "NO!"

Maxtor frowns and starts crying, he rushes back into the hut and Oz sighs as he follows him back in, "Maxtor, I care about your safety and we do not need beasts knowing we live here"

Maxtor frowns "But..Oz…"

"No but Oz, Maxtor you know better. "Oz said and sighs "Its bed time good night."

Maxtor turned in his bed and didn't feel like saying good night, soon he was asleep.

Maxtor went from 6-8 seasons and would be trusted to go to Send once to get supplies, a couple times to the river to fish and he would learn more of Redwall from his otter friend and from a couple books the otter let him borrow, this only made him want to go more.

Oz was sitting quietly in his chair, "Maxtor where is my tea?"

Maxtor frowned, he knew it was wrong but he also knew the answer to going to Redwall would be a no, he added the sleeping herbs to the peppermint tea and little extra honey and brought it to Oz after stirring it and smiled "Here Oz"

Oz nodded and sipped the tea, it took a short while as he yawned, "Odd more tired than usually am."

Maxtor shrugs and waited, "Yeah..odd."

Oz was asleep within a few minutes and Maxtor sighed and slipped out the door, "Sorry Oz." He then run as he knew the sleeping herbs would only keep him asleep a couple hours and when Oz woke up Maxtor knew he be in real bad trouble and probably grounded for life, even if he wasn't a dibbun anymore.

A couple hours later Oz did wake up, it was dark and no Maxtor, first thoughts were panic as he raced outside, he looked around and then inside, he sat down to think and then looked at some herb specks on the table and sniffed them slightly, and looked in his cup, he then was angry.

"Maxtor!"

****Next chapter Maxtor arrives at Redwall Abbey!****


	9. Chapter 9:Redwall Abbey

***** Some names in this chapter are used with premission of the characters that I roleplay with*********

Traveling south was not easy and the mouse Maxtor knew it, he avoided a small group of rats and a weasel and quickly went across a bridge and down a path, he went past a vermin tavern and read the sign "The Black Gull" and frowned as he quickly went south and made it to a wooded clearing to rest and set up a small campsite.

While in the campsite a traveling hare with a longbow and quiver of arrows over his back, walked into the camp site "Can't say this the best place ta jolly well rest, wot?"

Maxtor awoke with a start and looked up at the hare and blinked. "Umm..what? Err why is that Mr. hare?"

The hare tilted his head, "One tis not Mr. hare, my name is Jake Scioto Lafur Foreston Lakewood Johnson the 3nd"

Maxtor stands slowly and mentally wonders why hares have such long names and smiles "Maxtor is my name, I am from the Northlands and I am looking for Redwall Abbey, know where it is sir hare?"

Jake grin and points south, "Ya can see the top of the walls from here wot."

Maxtor gets excited and rushes over to the road and almost jumps up and down with excitement. Oh boy, can we go now? Can we go Now?"

Jake chuckles at the excitement of the mouse and grins "Sure thing there Maxtor and in a couple days we are having a feast, those are always great lots of food and drink of every kind"

Maxtor smiled liking the sound of that and nods quickly following Jake to the abbey.

Upon reaching the abbey the mouse was excited and grinned leaving Jake at the doorway and rushing inside and almost crashing into an older mouse.

The older mouse offers a smile and adjusts his glasses, "Well hello there young one, I am Father Lorimis and I welcome you to Redwall Abbey."

Maxtor smiles large, "The abbot, I mean hello sir I am Maxtor and I am new here and have read a lot of the great Redwall Abbey."

Lorimis chuckles and smiles "I see well would you like something to eat and drink, it's past lunch but I am sure the cooks would not mind feeding a guest, there is always food and drink to be at Redwall abbey my child."

Maxtor nods "Yes please I am hungry, I come from north of the River Moss, a little ways into the woods where I live with my father, well he adopted me but to me he is my father."

Lorimis smiles and leads him to the kitchens, soon the two are chatting over some cheese, veggie soup, and some rice cakes.

"So, tell me of this father beast of yours" The abbot says as he sips some cordial.

"His name is Oz and yes he has been a father to me since I was very young, he saved me from a burning hut and took me to this tribal healer, the healer helped me but my left paw is scared and never did heal right but it is still useable, the only thing is I did not tell him I was here."

Lorimis frowns "You should always tell family where you are, it is important as they can worry."

Maxtor sighs "I know but he is so…over protective of me."

The abbot shows the young mouse around the abbey and leaves him in the library where Maxtor decides to sit down and read an herb book.

A white furred fox with black paws walks up to the mouse, "Ello there, what are ya reading there?"

Maxtor slowly turns around and backs up a little as he sees the fox.

"Oh, don't worry I am a good fox, see I use ta have red fur but Martin tuned it white because he saw good in me and I did show him I was good and he gave me his sword so I could be champion of Redwall, I am Flicktail."

Maxtor is a bit surprised, "Umm..if you, say so."

"I can tell you me story if like" Flicktail frowns, "I am good, please trust me."

Maxtor doesn't seem sure and walks around Flicktail and down to the great hall and out to the entry only to bump into another beast, "So sorry I was just…sorry again"

The figure looks down at him, arms crossed and a very annoyed look on his face, "You had better be explaining yourself Maxtor, right now."

Maxtor slowly looks up and quickly stands "Oz!?"

The badger still looks annoyed, "Do you know how WORRIED I was! Do you know how annoyed I am RIGHT now!" He frowns as a crowd starts to form and mutters as he hates crowds and takes Maxtor by the paw, "We talk now, somewhere less…crowed."

Maxtor sighs "Yes sir" They find a quiet place away from the other beasts and Maxtor prepares himself for the lecture that is to come.

****So what will happen with the lector? Will they stay or leave the abbey? The next chapter is up soon.****


	10. Chapter 10:The Dibbuns like you

*****Again some names used here with Permisson, the only names that are mine is Oz, all other names belong to others****

The lecture wasn't nearly as bad as Maxtor thought it would be, but it did last two hours and he was glad to finally be elsewhere and try to relax. Oz had went to sleep in the bunk room leaving Maxtor to think.

The abbot came down the stairs and offered a smile "I see you are still with us, you and your friend are welcomed to stay"

Maxtor looked up, "He is my father, well he adopted me so I have come to think of him as a father and I think he wants to go back home."

Lorimis noded, "If that is his wish, but travel may become hard as the winter season is almost here." With that he leaves the mouse alone in the great hall, to think even more.

Oz comes into the room, with some tea he is stirring up, "I have decided, we can stay will winter, that is all, then we head home is that understood Maxtor?"

Maxtor nods and smiles, "Understood Oz and thanks, for staying maybe I can learn a lot of the abbey by then, they have a library and…"

Oz interrupts, "Yes, yes..you do that, I am still upset with your behavior but your forgiven."

Maxtor nods his thanks and hugs Oz before heading off to the library to read up on abbey history.

Oz smiles slightly at the hug and turns to leave when he sees a group of dibbuns and starts to go around them quickly finding out that plan will not work.

The dibbun group has a couple mice, a hare, three voles, a couple moles, and a squirrel. An otter dibbun and his brother soon join the group, the otter steps forwards, "Yous is a badger…you new Badger mama?"

Oz frowns and backs up, "No, and that would be Papa not…just excuse me."

His path is blocked again as he tries to go around them and the surround him, small giggling is heard as quickly crawling towards him is two fox dibbuns, the badger groans at this and sits in the large chair in the great hall when he sees Flicktail peek into the room.

"Errr…those be de dibbuns of the abbey, the two foxes be my own dibbuns." Flicktail says and smiles proudly.

Oz glares up, which makes Flicktail back up to the wall, Oz sighs "How nice now take them and the others elsewhere."

The dibbuns all frown and one of the mice and voles starts to climb into Oz's lap and smile at him. Oz gently sets them back on the floor and the mouse cries.

Flicktail walks closer, verily slowly as he speaks "We not had a badger round fer a while and the dibbuns seem ta like ya Oz."

"I am not..Interested" Oz states as he goes to stand and gently moves any dibbuns in his way and leaves the room, the dibbuns look at Flicktail who can only shrug.

Oz sighs and walks toward the pond and sits down, one of the novice sits close to him and waves, he waves back.

"So staying good sir, it's nice to have badger around again." The novice states.

"I only plan on staying still spring, no longer and maybe not that long depending on how things go."

The novice nods and then heads off "I must go, lots to do till the first soon hits and that should be in a couple weeks.

Oz watches them go, he heads foot paws behind him as he sighs "What?"

The footpaws belong to Flicktail who sits a couple feet from Oz, "The dibbuns seem ta really like you, why ya not stay in the great hall?"

Oz replies "I have my reasons, sides I am not a caretaker, just a visitor"

Flicktail nods, "We use to, been a while, had a badger mother in the abbey, cared for de dibbuns and even helped with defense when needed, and the dibbuns seem to want you to fill that need."

Oz shakes his head, "No..sure things are going fine and besides couldn't be a badger mother"

"Badger Papa?" Flicktail asked.

Oz sighs and stands walking to the quiet area of the orchards, Flicktail frowns and stays seated by the pond.

******The dibbuns like Oz, but Oz seems to not want many around him at all, be it dibbun or adult. What will Happen?Will the dibbuns try and talk to Oz again? Will Flicktail and Oz be friends? Find out in next chapter*****


	11. Chapter 11: Food Fight

*****Again some names used here with Permisson, the only names that are mine is Oz, all other names belong to others****

The dibbuns were restless, like most days, and it was now it was lunch time and things seemed to be going nicely as everyone was sitting and being quiet as a Sister May sat nearby to watch the dibbuns.

The meal is some nice vegetable soup, cheese, apple sauce, bread and some oatmeal cookies.

A couple dibbuns, Zack and Ralph, both mouse brothers started to argue.

Zack glares, "It me cookie, you take it!"

Ralph snorts "No didn't stop being baby!"

Zack wails and is greeting with a spoonful of applesauce all over his face as he blinks, he wails more and throws a scone at his brother and the scone bounces off his head and onto the floor.

Ralph screams and walks over to dump, luckily not hot, soup on Zacks head.

Zack stand and gasps and then sends a spoonful of soup flying at his brother, it misses and hits another dibbun who throws back cheese.

Sister may gasps as now all the dibuns start throwing around food and she runs into the hall only to bump into Oz "Oh please please stop them, they are wild!"

Oz frowns, "Whom is wild miss?"

Sister May simply points him into the Cavern Hole and he sees the food fight, he walks into the room and holds up a paw, "Alright alright let's stop."

The dibbun in charge in seems is Zack, he grins and throws bread at Oz, the other dibbuns follow and hit their new target and giggle loudly, Sister May's eyes go wide as she backs up a little getting some apple in her head fur.

Oz is not covered in food and tries his best to not yell, but fails, "Enough! " His voice echoing all through the halls.

The dibbuns stop instantly and a couple gasp, one starts to cry and curls into a fuzzy ball of fur. Around a corner come Flicktail and the Abbot and a squirrel who gasps softly.

Oz stands and looks over the dibbuns, "Clean up the mess." He says firmly and the dibbuns quickly start to do just that. As he watches them clean he adds ,"And tell Sister May sorry.." Varies sorry follow suit.

The dibbuns clean up the mess and Oz watches, he sighs as he tries to wipe food off his tunic and shakes his head, one vole dibbun slowly comes up to him, "Me is sorry…" Oz looks at the dibbun, "Well…forgiven."

Zack walks over "I sorry. Ummm"

Oz sighs, "Its Oz..Alright and forgiven just behave" He looks at the others, "All of you, now go play or something since it's cleaned up now."

The dibbuns rush off and a couple hug him before they go, he tenses up some at the hugs but doesn't push them away, he sits in a wooden chair and shakes his head when he feels a tap on his shoulder and sees the squirrel that was with the abbot and Flicktail.

The squirrel has a clean tunic and robe, "Here, some clean clothing, I am Brother Benar. You handled the dibbuns well there..Oz was it?"

Oz nods as he takes the outfit, "Yes its Oz"

Benar nods "Well welcome to Redwall, you know that's the first time I seen the dibbun really pay attention to someone, usually, doesn't get them under control very quickly after they get that far, maybe takes 2-3 novices to do so but they seem to like you a lot."

Oz starts to speak when a dibbun vole maid comes by with some colored leaves and shows them to Oz, she smiles, "Papa..Oz"

Benar waits and lets them talk.

Oz raises an eyebrow, "Papa?"

The volemaid explains like it's that simple, "You not mama, so you Papa and you new badger and luvs you" She hugs him and skips away leaving Oz holding the leaves and shaking his head, he looks at the squirrel, "I am not planning on staying Benar, I can't" He heads off to take a bath and change into the clean clothing.

After a couple hours of getting clean and checking on where Maxtor is Oz returns and sits in the Great Hall, slowly dibbun whom was with Sister May and a novice wander over and sit by him, which only makes him sigh, "What?"

One dibbun states "Story?"

Oz shakes his head and then speaks, "Ok fine one about, let's see…ahhh the snowy north." The dibbuns pay attention to him as he tells the story, as he finishes they head off and he shows a rare smile as he watches them head off, he yawns and falls asleep in the chair as threw abbey beasts watch him."

"I do believe he is starting to take a liking to them" Lorimis says.

"Or him to them Father Abbot" Benar says.

Flicktail smiles, "Maybe he should stay as de badger papa"

"That's up to him Flicktail." Lorimis says quietly.

As Oz sleeps a couple dibbuns climb into his lap and fall asleep, Oz opens one eye and looks at the two mice and smiles a little before slipping back into sleep.

******Oz is indeed slowly warming up to the dibbuns but, will he stay or will his plans of leaving the abbey after winter still happen?*******


	12. Chapter 12:Trouble comes this way

Over the next couple weeks, Oz started to stay in the room with the dibbuns more and more. They made him smile and he loved to hear them giggle and watch them play in the dibbun dorms or outside.

A dibbun mouse walked in and hugged Oz and he surprises himself and hugged back and smiled "Greetings Mary, did you need anything?"

Mary smiled and showed him a book on Martin the warrior "Read Papa Oz, Please"

Oz smiled and nodded, soon other dibbuns formed a circle around his chair as he read a couple stories on Martin the warrior.

Later on in the afternoon Oz decides to take a walk outside the abbey to think as snow falls around him, he sighs softly as it seems he doesn't like snow as much as he used too. Along the dirt road is also a black cat who watches the badger closely, he then walks down the dirt road, an evil grin on his face and an odd twinkle in his eyes. "Walking in the fresh fallen snow are we? Soft and white, me on the other paw like the color red."

Oz looks at the cat and keeps alert "Who are you?"

Blackfur smirks, "Blackfur, leader of The Black Rose, Slaver group, I am a slaver and I have, plans for this little area."

Oz glares at the cat but keeps his quickly raising temper down,..." If I were you feline, I would leave this area, you're not welcome in mossflower, leave and there be no need for battle."

Blackfur laughs coldly and grins his cruel smile, "No need for, that's funny so sorry to disappoint but I don't plan on going anywhere, I -like- it here."

Oz keeps back a growl, its clear this Blackfur is trouble and he doesn't want trouble around, "Leave before I call for the guards of Redwall Abbey, the abbey is fairly close, what is it you want around here feline?"

Blackfur just stands there, he slowly pulls out his long blade and studies it as he runs a finger down the blade, "Sharp and you are weaponless stripdog,not a good thing to be" He smiles coldly "With me around."

Oz folds his paws over his chest, "One does not always need weapons, and who says I don't have one." He shows a staff and keeps an eye on the cat.

Blackfur looks and smirks "Oh no, it's a staff" He says chuckling coldly. Should I RUN?" He walks a couple feet closer, blade in his paw, "So...what do you think of this, I ,Blackfur, powerful slaver of Mossflower, my name feared...hmmms maybe I shouldn't of told a woodlander my ideas wouldn't want the fun to be spoiled."

Oz keeps his guard up on the cat, he now gets out the staff, "I do not wish to fight you cat, but I will if I have to."

Blackfur smiles coldly "I shall enjoy this, a chance to test my skills against a badger, see I don't plan on anyone standing in my way of what I plan on doing."

Oz glares at the cat, "You sir are harming no beasts, not while I still draw breath"

Blackfur smirks "That -is- a problem...your correct, I will have to deal with it." He raises his blade and grins. "By helping you to -stop- breathing!" With those words he goes to slash at the badger's chest.

Oz moves swiftly to the side and slams downwards with his staff towards the cat's legs.

Blackfur growls as the staff hits him in the back of the right leg and just about trips him, he barely keeps his balance and makes an angled stab at the badger.

Oz moves away from the blade but it does get him on his lower left arm, a slight line of red forms, he grips the staff and goes to try and disarm Blackfur of his blade.

Blackfur only gets a better grip on his blade as the staff hits against his arm, he growls and tries to push the badger down into the snow.

Oz digs his footpaws into the snow but the ice has caused things to be slippery and he gets pushed backwards and falls onto his back, the wind temporally knocked out of him.

Blackfur smiles down at the badger and sends him blade down, "Goodbye now.."

Oz quickly goes to block the blade with his right arm, the blade buries its self deep into his arm, he lets out a growl of pain, bright red blood coats the snow now...but as the pain shoots threw his whole arm, the snow isn't the only thing red now, the badgers eyes glare back at the cat, a swirl of red coming into focus, he goes to rip out the sword and grab the cat's arm.

Blackfur eyes go wide, he wasn't expecting the badger to do this, he was expecting him to die, and as his arm is grabbed he goes to kick at Oz as the badger gets a better grip on the arm and is kicked in the side, he grunts a little but stands up, looking the cat right in the eyes. "Mistake" He goes to try and possibly break the arm and his other paw slams the staff at him.

Blackfur gasps as the grip hurts, he slices at the staff with a downwards swing, aiming to block it or destroy it.

Oz's staff is sliced in two and he barely misses getting another wound, he narrows his eyes at the cat.

Blackfur gaps and manages to break free and start to bolt into a run only to be grabbed by the throat by Oz and slammed into a tree, he fails badly in trying to get free and screams, "Get away from me!"

Oz takes a couple deep breaths, blood gushes from his wound on his arm, his eyes are still red, he glares at the cat and roars..."LEAVE!"

Blackfur backs away from the badger, blade still in his paw, he stops as if to think on the matter, "This isn't over I will be feared!" He suddenly goes wide eyed as he is grabbed by the throat and drops the blade, he tries to claw at the badger to get loose.

Oz just holds him and glares, blood marks show on his wrists "Leave and don't come back" He takes a couple deep breaths "Or your be the one that is a dead beast." He goes to throw him into the ditch, rather hard.

Blackfur gasps for air, as he is released he seems to fly through the air and land in the ditch, instant knock out cold with a broken arm and leg. As the badger leaves an unseen beast slips into the ditch to tend to Blackfur, they watch Oz head to Redwall Abbey and then focus their attention on the cat, Blackfur.

Oz slowly makes his way back towards the gate, he grunts in pain as he carries a broken staff, he drops it and holds his upper right arm, a deep stab wound from a sword in it, he sways slightly as he comes forwards a guard, an otter, sees him, "What the.." Oz looks at the otter his eyes still slightly red, he snorts slightly and falls forwards, tried and out of energy, he closes his eyes and takes a couple deep breaths, trying to get calmed down, which he is compared to few moments ago. The otter quickly calls for help and help arrives in the form of Flicktail, luckily for Flicktail Oz's eye color returns to normal just as he passes out and is helped inside and to the infirm.

Oz wakes to see Flicktail looking down at him, "What happen Oz?"

Oz answers as he slowly sits up, seeing his arm banded now he tells him what happen, "Though, I do not believe the cat will be any trouble now, if he isn't dead it would take a while to be healed from the fight, but I would still have your guards stay alert."

Flicktail nods and smiles as the dibbuns come in, "They were worried about ya, you were in a deep faint for two days."

Oz frowns at this and smiles at the dibbuns, "Well Papa Oz is fine now little ones, no worries and shall be back to his dibbun duties soon."

Flicktail ears perk up, "Dibbun duties?"

"Of course" Answers Oz with a smile, "I am the dibbun caretaker am I not."

Flicktail smiles, "Welcome to the family of Redwall Abbey then..Papa Oz"

Oz smiles and lets the dibbuns stay until they are shooed off and gets some needed rest. But unknown to him and the abbey beasts is that Blackfur is very much alive and rests in his own cot, in a tent in the woods as his healer stands over him, Blackfur utters one simple word.

"Revenge"


	13. Chapter 13:Bad Tea?

The bat flew into the abbey and wasn't noticed by anyone as most were busy and so the bat flew and looked for a certain badger and upon finding him followed him to the kitchen and waited upside down on a celling post.

Oz walked into the kitchen to make tea, he smiled at a passing abbey beast and waved as he got the tea leaves and mint and placed it in the cup with water, he sit the cup down and walked over to find some honey.

This is the chance the bat waited for ad quickly flew over and dropped the contents of a vial into the tea and quickly flew upwards and watched tee badger with an evil grin.

Oz walks back over to the cup and gets it, he now has his scones too and decides to head outside for some air, it's been a long day and unknown to him the bat follows him as the tea is stirred and follows him to the area to an area outside just before the kitchen, no beasts out here so its quieter.

Oz walks into the area that's more open close to the gardens, cup of tea in paw and a couple scones, he sits down, but not too close to the others as he don't want to disturb any talking he is just here for some fresh air and to relax, he sips the tea as he sits and looks around, not seeing the bat. The bat, known as Kowell simply stays in a tree, he watches the badger and smiles coldly.

A hare walks over, "Gonna come in sur? Bit lonely here isn't it or trying ta escapes bally dibbun" He chuckles and winks.

Oz shrugs and coughs some, "maybe…odd, little, maybe just tried." He looks at the tea and frowns, he had just take a small sip, maybe he didn't add enough of honey or something or the fact he just rather be alone, hermit ways still as one never truly lets that go after seasons.

The hare glances at him, "Ya ok sur?"

Oz shrugs,"Yeah..cold" he nods to the hare and frowns rubbing his arm a little. He is quiet and closes his eyes,..."Maybe just ..cold wind, though usually hot drink...helps" He coughs a little and goes to take a sip thinking it's just the wind hurting his throat, this is about a half of a sip, if that, he starts coughing worse all of a sudden and shakes his head.."s...some..." he tries to speak but finds it hard, he goes to stand and take a step but falls to his knees, the cup falls from his paw and lands on the grass, the rest spills,...which is probably a very good thing, Oz looks at them as his vision swirls and he starts gasping for air, a look of fear is achally on his face right now. Kowell grins and chuckles. He also quickly flies off, he isn't sticking around, he isn't that dumb.

The hare quickly acts and gets help while checking Oz "Need a Healer!" He notices the bat as guards come over and points at it, "The bat…after it!" The guards go after the bat quickly as a healer checks Oz who is shivering and having trouble breathing, a pawful of herbs are crushed and placed in his throat, it seems to help a little and the broken cup is examined.."Good thing he didn't take but a couple sips..dis was poisoned."

Oz shivers as he is tended too, the herbs slowly opening his breathing passages and after rough coughing his vision swirls again as he sees a crowd of beasts and then all goes black, he wakes inn the infirm with a weak groan.

A gentle paw rests on him, "Now now Oz..you need rest, your no where near recovered, you're going to be weak a few days, you're..you're lucky to even be alive."

Oz blinks and sees the abbot and nods as a guard explains "A bat sir..we lost track of it but it will be found, it mentioned a..a Blackfur and how he should be feared."

"Blackfur!" Oz starts to get up and again he is stopped, not that he can move much at all, the poison has temporally caused his foot paws and arms to be very weak, even his voice as after the yell he finds his voice, for now, gone as he frowns and gets a look of worry, a couple beasts gasp in surprise, "Blackfur…isn't he dead?..Yeah..how?"

Elsewhere

Kowell limps in and looks around, he sees the cat and flies over.

Blackfur looks at the bat, "Well report Kowell"

Kowell frowns ,he looks at the cat "Kowell put poison in tea..badger.."

Blackfur listens as he looks at a drink of ale he has, "Badger what Kowell?"

Kowell frowns "Badger not dead...but close to death, Kowell will finish him off tonight, Kowell not fail again oh master"

Blackfur eyes narrow, he nods "I see...Kowell how about a drink to..calm yourself" he looks at a small vile, hey he had two in case one broke, he puts it in the drink when the bat isn't looking and slides it over "Here...on me" he grins.

Kowell blinks and grins, he takes the ale and drinks it "Master forgive Kowell?" he drinks more of the ale and smiles "Kowell will...keep promise, not fail master ever again,...master be good to forgive.." he finishes the ale.

Blackfur smiles Coldly as he watches "I know you won't, in fact...go do that now...ok" he looks to Kowell "I need to rest...plans, oh and all and those in my way die...failure is not an...option"

Kowell starts to follow, "Die..yes.."He gasps as it dawns on him, the ale?!The poison takes effect quickly as the bat drank all the drink, he falls to the ground and a couple moments later lays dead at the cat's feet.

Blackfur slips off to rest and he smiles coldly, "Now my plans can be set in motion..Mossflower, the abbey will fall, and with the badger weak I can take it, oh they will listen if I am able to capture their champion or the abbot" An evil laugh fills the air; yes plans are falling into place.


	14. Quick note from Shellycat4566

Sorry have ot updated in while, going to try and post a chapter once every couple weeks, Looking at maybe 30 chapters so about half done now,Please review!


End file.
